


Eyes Open

by lamerezouille



Series: HD Ldws, round 6 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Basilisk</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eyes Open

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Basilisk

Ten years later, Harry still remembers what it was like facing the Basilisk. His eyelids glued together by fear, his heart pumping in his chest. Every single sound heightened to his ears. The paralysing fear of knowing that one glance, one movement of his pupils can end his life. The terror of having to keep his eyes closed at all costs, and to never, ever look.

With Draco it’s the exact opposite, but it feels the same too.

Harry doesn’t want to miss one second of Draco. His eyes are kept open by desire and every time their gazes meet, Harry’s heart hits his chest stronger than ever. Every gasp, every moan goes straight to his guts. One movement from Draco can completely unravel him. If he could, Harry would keep his eyes open forever, and never, ever stop looking.


End file.
